Lucy vs Mion
by Dragononfire007
Summary: Fairy tail visits the games club in Hinamizawa and get a big supprise
1. Chapter 1

"hey guys i really need to go on a job cus i'm broke and i need to pay my rent." moaned Lucy

"this one looks interesting its for helping in a games club," said Erza

"well that doesn't sound like allot of jewel!"exclaimed Gray

"its actually 30,000 jewel,intersted?"answered Erza

"Yeah were is it?"interrupted Lucy

"its in a school."

"its sounds like were coming to!" shouted Natsu excitedly

Outside the school

"Hey you are you here to help with the games club?"shouted a girl who looked about the same age of was wearing long pink skirt and a white short sleeve shirt.

"yeah here we are!" shouted Lucy

"are you from fairy tail?" shouted the girl,

"yes we are!" shouted Lucy

"come over here then!" she called

"can you prove that your the wizards from fairy tail we called for?"the girl said

Natsu showed her his showed her his showed her her showed her his chest and Erza showed her her arm.

"wow you really are!"she said"please follow me."

They followed her into a small room with four other people in it

"Alright then we'll introduce ourselves and you introduce your self we'll start."she said stermly

"my name is Mion." the girl said

"my name is Rena"said a girl who looked a bit younger

"my name is Rica" said a girl who looked younger than Wendy

"my name is Satoko"said a girl who looked the same age as rica

"and my name is Keiichi"said a tall boy with brown hair.

"O.k your turn,"interrupted Mion.

"I'm called Lucy"

"I'm called Gray"

"I'm called Erza"

"I'm called Natsu"

"and i'm Happy!"

"aaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrgggggggghhhhhhhhhhh"squeaked Rena "I wanna take him home!"

"Um excuse me can you show us your magic?"asked Rica

"sure,what do you want me to make?"asked Gray

"huh,what do you mean?" asked Rena

"I am an ice wizard what do you want me to make out of ice?" answered Gray

"A cage,a cage!"shouted Rica

"O.k,"said Gray "Ice make prison!"

suddenly a tall cage appeared in thin air.

"WOOOOAH" said Rica"that is soooooooo cool,"

"hey who are you?" called Mion

"i'm Lucy."answered Lucy

"oh really,show us your magic then,"

"open gate of the maiden Virgo!"shouted Lucy.

"thats horrible,why would you keep a pretty girl in a evil,pure evil!


	2. Chapter 2

"thats not cruel," said Lucy.

"Hell yeah it is you blonde hair bimbo,"

"CUT IT OUT!"screamed Satako

Lucy and Mion both gave each other a dirty look and turned away

"if your hungry i made some food for you!" Rena proudly announced.

"that looks delicious Rena,"said Keiichi patting her head.

Everyone started to eat the delicious food on the table except Mion who went to get some air.

Outside...

Mion was pacing around the baseball court thinking to herself.

"hmmmm what should i do to get my revenge for keeping those poor people stuck in those keys,she needs to die.

In the club meeting room...

"hey Rena how about we all take a look at your treasure?" asked Mion,

"yeah lets go right now!"replied Rena excitedly

"whats your treasure Rena?"asked Erza

"wait and see,"called Rena already running ahead"meet you there!"

At the dump...

"wow,so much treasure!"said Rena in amazement,

"were is the treasure?"asked Happy,

"its everywhere!"shouted Rena

"am i missing something or is this girl just a little crazy?"asked Gray

"it looks like Rena found something!"said Mion

"Wow its the big plastic ice cream cone that used to be in front of the ice cream parlor,"said a muffled voice which sounded like Rena

"yeah but its stuck!"said another muffled voice that sounded like Happy.

"i will go and get something to get the ice cream out!"said Rena

And she shot past everyone out of the dump.

"anyway why are we here anyway?"asked Natsu

"well there's been some strange stuff happening around here,"said Satako quietly.

"like what?"asked Erza

"well there was a strange happening right here three nights ago,said Rica"a body was chopped up in to little pieces and thrown in this dump,"

"the suspect still havent been found yet but rumor says its somebody in Hinamizawa,"said Keiichi

"anyway we should get going, see you guys tomorrow,"said Mion"meet us in the club room at 12 o clock,"

Everyone left the dump and walked home.

In the Sonazaki house hold...

Mion was searching threw her house trying to find a suitable weapon to fight with.

"so i have my syringe and a knife," Mion said to herself "now i'm ready to fight the blonde idiot for real!"


End file.
